


Baumkuchen! Preview- Pâte à choux

by Forthebuns



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, I don't wanna spoil this in the tags but it only goes downhill from here, Not immediately but be prepared, Other, Pining, Post-World War II, Preview, Slow Burn, Snippet, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthebuns/pseuds/Forthebuns
Summary: Preview for upcoming 'fic' Baumkuchen! Set in 1948 Post-war Japan about an angry baker and horrible spy. See notes for more info.





	Baumkuchen! Preview- Pâte à choux

**Author's Note:**

> So,,,,I've been stuck in art block for a few months and feeling pretty bad for not updating anything haha ...also!! I'm moving to my first apartment in June! And I have a con to attend around the same time! So my life has been pretty busy....BUT I forgot I had this almost completed twit fic just sitting so I'm decided to edit and post it here! This is one of the short fics I wrote for it so it's kind of in the middle ish of the story but I really wanted to show you guys a preview! Hopefully the bulk of it will be up and edited by July! More importantly this part of the fic takes place after their meeting when they become a little closer as friends but tensions start to rise as their relationship starts to change as does Jiraiya's status of an American spy. Ok I don't wanna spoil more goodbye!

There should be something symbolic, daresay, romantic, about standing on this bridge at night, moonlight and lanterns illuminating the water flowing beneath as he sharing the moment with the person who he’s absolutely fallen for wearing clothes he bought just for them, just for this.

It’s hard to feel or see it when you’re stuck between a rock and a hard place.

“If I’m right….then what are you waiting for?” Their voice gently stabs into him, hes almost used to it, almost.

“I….dunno…. “ Jiraiya sighs, leaning against the wooden railing of the bridge, holding the small box of cake under his arm carefully. He sees them bristle slightly at his answer or rather lack thereof.

“I know you’re sick of me saying that...and evading shit….maybe you’re sick of me in general. Listen, I…” he runs a hand over his face, then hair, noting how close Oro had gotten, standing right in front of him with a calculating look. He wishes he could focus on how beautiful they are tonight instead. But he knows the more he runs from this, the farther away they'll get.

“.....I don’t really have a plan. I mean...I’m going to Okinawa in the next three days, it's only supposed to take two, maybe three weeks tops, collecting info on what really happened there, debriefing, just cycling that for a while...a temporary move but...I’m...breaking some rules in the process by...sharing what I know with moles stationed in the capital. So now I’m a mole too.” He glances between his shoes, moving along the wooden slats of the bridge as he slid down a bit, and where the white haneri laid over their collarbone.

“Noone likes a mole, y'know. They’re pests, they ruin and dig up and expose everything you plant and the only way to take care of them is to kill them.”

When he finally gets the courage to look at their face again, it's a familiar expression, the same one Oro gave him when he spoke English. But they way their jaw is tightened shows how fear ran through them: quiet and all consuming.

“I thought about lying to you...or not saying anything at all and just disappearing to not worry you with all this. But….I knew none of that would work. I couldn’t go through with it in the first place because I can’t hold up a lie when it comes to you” he breathes out a short laugh “Sometimes not saying anything at all hurts the most. That’s the last thing I’d want to do to you.”

“...I told you I didn’t want you to leave.” their words hold a different kind of weight that Jiraiya can’t place, but hes not worried about deciphering it right now. He’s shocked they actually remembered that night.

“You….can hold your liquor huh?” he tries to keep his voice steady

“....No, I can’t, but that doesn’t mean I don’t have good memory.” He watches what little walls Oro has left come down bit my bit, looking past Jiraiya to watch the stream wash over the rocks and reflect the lanterns and moonlight.

“....I really don’t know what I’m doing, chasing after you. Maybe this is a sign that we’re both the same kind of stupid-”

“I think it’s that one.” he mutters

Their eyes roll almost out of habit, focusing on him, assaulted with thoughts of ‘is this the last time I’ll see you?’ “Or maybe... this is the last thing I need to feel human again.” their hands fidget, tugging at the sleeves of their kimono, feeling the thick black silk disrupted slightly by flowery embroidery.

“Either way….You’re bringing your hard headed ass back to this town and back to me whether you want to or not.” The seriousness of their tone clashes with their words and Jiraiya can’t help but to grin,ducking his head a bit to hide how his face bloomed with color.

“Since you feel so strongly, let’s make a bet” He stands up straighter, still pressed against the railing but leaning down a bit to meet Oro’s face.

“3 weeks. If I come back before then….I want a kiss from you.” the look Oro gives him is incredulous before it fades into embarrassment, realizing he is absolutely serious --and even worse, realizing how much they want this too-- “We’ve gotten this far into our weird confession, and it’ll suck if I have to keep dreaming about it, dollface.”

“Fine, just…..” they cant find their words, opting to just push his smug face away, their hand over his mouth to keep him from saying another word to make them change another color “What if….you don’t come back”

“Then don’t cry for me.”

Oro goes still,feeling the words spoken against their palm and staring right at him, waiting for the joke to come but…..they knew, and let their hand drop after a moment. They don’t understand how he’s taking this so calmly, figuring that he’s probably numbed, being confronted with his own mortality on a daily basis.

“....deal.” The other half of it clicks, remembering how Jiraiya talks about himself, about his very short past, and promises that if something does happen, they won’t let him be forgotten.

He smiles gently, licking his lips and betraying his words as his hand reaches up to press against their bottom lip, moving slower than before and effectively smearing the red lipstick downwards from their soft lips to the edge of their face.

“.....One condition.” they speak softly, lowly, once hes pushed their lip back up and successfully avoided melting or dying or even self immolating.

“Yeah?” his voice seeps right into them, questioning but already willing to do damn near anything and it’s making this extremely hard

“See me before you leave.” They talk against his thumb, lips moving deliberately and watching his eyes light up with interest.

“Oh, that’s all, dollface?” his grin this time is wicked and Oro's eyes roll back into their skull

“On second thought, don’t”. they immediately turn, walking away from him, before realizing they’re going the wrong way and turning around, ears burning at how he followed behind them, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this fic is going to be written differently because it's coming from twitter so formatting will be interesting as well as the progression of time, hopefully I can work it out so it will still be enjoyable!! Thank!!


End file.
